jackson family pallace
by jenralstupidity
Summary: thalia grace and the hunt is boring and they dicaded they gonna have a break and go to artemis and percy pallace,sorry for the bad grammar for my last story,and i suck at summary


Jackson Family Palace

Sumarry: Thalia and her friends is want to visit percy and artemis palace and ask if they cant go to the palace and look their children.

I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians,I hope I have them they belong to Rick Riordan

Milady,phobie ask artemis phobie what do you want? Artemis says without curius,well hum…since the war or since you dating,married and have 4 children we never get a break.,and we just asking that can we visit your both,palace and maybie just maybie look inside your house,phobie says acting like a ,I meet you guys in here 1 hour straight and,don't be late aim going to Olympus I think I its time to call my children .artemis says that

Artemis POV(Finally,she POV)

Oh,yeah you might be wonder why,I said my children. Okay let me explane what happen,percy and I have be dating for 2 years. after 2 years of dating we get married

Flashback

Milady,your boyfriend go to Hephaestus palace,phobie say that I deffently little mad because he says gonna take me to the fair,oh yeah its me goddess of the hunt,moon,a maiden,type of man-hating,is dating with a boys or I said a man who capture my years is 2 years of our universary and he says he gonna take me to camp half-blood fair and firework,when I try to yell percy he came,oh my percy his jet-black messy hair,sweet smile combine bye that stunning sea-green ayes make every Girl in mortal and immortal,even goddess want him,but…he is taken, bye me he ask me to his girlfriend when the tides is relly beautiful and the moon is in full that mean one thing,Iam in relly good mood when he kiss me with his soft lips my world like crush by his soft hand palace to mine and we are same hand(think tarzan movie,when tarzan place his hand on jane hand) its relly romantic,hey,arty lets go I have to talk to Hephaestus,for some man-to-man talk,you know that stuff,percy say that with a cute grin on his lets just go,its turn to be a romantic date in the fair,annabeth its seim to jealous abaut me dating with percy,but percy just leave to the firework I was standing and all the Olympians is in their then percy bound to me and says the words I always remember"artemis,before I meet your I was lost,hopeless then I get sreewd bicaus your hunter,then I admits my felling to you,I was happy but its be more happy if you be wife for eternity,and I just says yes,then the marriage is happens,percy best man is nico and his groomsome is Jason,grover,frank,and Tyson then my groomsome is thalia,athena,Aphrodite, ,Zeus my father is ledeng to the altar,percy look handsome with black suits and black ties(think of barney when his wedding with robin in how I meet your mother) his hair slightly neat,then Apollo(an:Apollo is god of prophecy so I made him "the priest") says (again I gonna skip this part I am so tired),we walk to gether out of the building time skip 5 weeks iam pregnant a said that to percy when he out little bit for fedding the fish,what….what its boy or girl,percy ask me then I used my godly power to scan my bellies I said that is a boy,then I came to Aphrodite oalace and ask when did my child born and she said the child born 2 days again when the tides is in beautiful waves and the moon is full

Time skip 2 days

Perce he is coming quick,get Apollo,(an I gonna skip this part just go to the name giving okay,we cool right…) well after 20 minute of pushing "hey we are gods our child birt is fast) Apollo is lifted the child my handsome child he have jet-black hair,messy like his father with silver iris,then Apollo give the child to me and I named it your name is Theodore Apollo Jackson,then percy says is a beautiful name, says that,then Apollo say hey,little sis its nice you bragging my name to your first son,after all I helping the birt of your first the last time Apollo iam older,I said that jeez sis don't be so hars you know,

Time skip 1 years

( the birting,calling,and those skip from the last birting is same just when artemis ask Aphrodite the second child is girl and born when valentine)

The girl is beautiful she have a auburn wave hair with sea-green ayes,little ted says mommy cant I see my baby sister, right dear you cant see it,what is the name mommy,little ted says well,dear I guess daddy will give her the name,I said that softly well,I guess I have the honor to give her name, then percy lifted her and said your name little girl shuld be Samantha zoe Jackson,I just smirk when percy say zoe in her middle name,I remember my lintuenant

Time skip 1

(again,the birting,calling and those skip is same from the last birting

Its same just when artemis ask Aphrodite the third she says it's the third and the fourt child it's a twins who born in world peace day or 21-september)

The girl and the boys its beautiful but the diffren is the boys is jet-black hair with silver iris and the girl is auburn wave hair with sea-green iris then percy name the boys and I named the girl the boy name Arthur perseus Jackson,well like my name we call Arthur arty now my nickname is my-moon for percy and the girl name Ingrid artemis Jackson

Her nickname is inggy when,she get pranked by ted and arty

End of the flashback

When I go to my palace-house I open the gate,the gate is stygian silver gate with the doors made of imperial gold with some silver line in the gate and the sea-green list" " or the list name is family stays to gether I look at the swing set,I remember the swing set is made by kids always plays the swing set well when ted is 8,sam is 7 and arty and Ingrid is 6 now ted is 16,sam 15 and the twins arty and Ingrid is 14,and then percy flash him self to our house hello my love,percy grab my hand and kiss my lips,hey..honey its fine if the hunter come in here right,i said okay if the hunter dont messing my office,yeah its fine


End file.
